wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Allied races
:Explore Azeroth as one of six new playable Allied Races, including four you've encountered in your campaign against the Legion. Embark on a quest to earn their favor and unlock each race, adding their strength to your faction. Create a new character and complete the full leveling experience to earn a distinctive Heritage Armor set.''https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/battle-for-azeroth '''Allied races' are a new concept introduced with ''Battle for Azeroth'', sometimes called "sub races", that allow players to play new races that are mechanically very similar to their parent races, but have additional separate lore and have an initial lore and quest campaign to complete before they are fully unlocked. Allied races start at level 20; once unlocked, the race is unlocked across the player's entire account. Though players may elect to race change to an allied race and/or level boost (only after unlocking the race), playing from 20 to max level will unlock a set of race-specific cosmetic gear (Heritage Armor). This gear is not able to be transmogrified outside the allied race it belongs to, but can be transmogged between armor types. Each race comes with unique racial abilities, mounts, emotes, and customization options. Though there were six allied races announced before the launch of Battle for Azeroth, Blizzard stated at BlizzCon 2017 they do intend to add more. As of Patch 7.3.5, the unlock experience for four of the allied races (two for each faction) was made available for those player who pre-oreded the expansion. Closer to expansion launch, two more allied races (Kul Tiran humans and Mag'har orcs) were announced. Requirements General * Have purchased Battle for Azeroth (or preorder). * A level 110 character is required to unlock initial allied races (Highmountain tauren, Nightborne, Void elves, and Zandalari trolls); however, a player may create an allied race character on any server once unlocked. * Complete a special scenario for the specific allied race. This scenario must be completed on the same faction as the desired allied race. Achievement and reputation :Note that these can be unlocked on any character, not necessarily one of the same faction as those below. Alliance races * Dark Iron dwarves: ** Level 120 character. ** Become Exalted with the key subfaction, 7th Legion. ** Complete the War Campaign in Kul Tiras and Zandalar and earn the Achievement . * Kul Tiran humans: to be determined sometime after expansion release * (Available with pre-order) Lightforged draenei: with Army of the Light and completion of * (Available with pre-order) Void elves: with Argussian Reach and completion of Lightforged Draenei female.jpg|Lightforged Draenei female Lightforged Draenei male.jpg|Lightforged Draenei male Lightforged Felcrusher mount.jpg|Lightforged Felcrusher Void Elf female.jpg|Void Elf female Void Elf male.jpg|Void Elf male Starcursed Voidstrider.jpg|Starcursed Voidstrider Horde races * (Available with pre-order) Highmountain tauren: with Highmountain Tribe and completion of * Mag'har orcs: ** Level 120 character. ** Become Exalted with the key subfaction, The Honorbound. ** Complete the War Campaign in Kul Tiras and Zandalar and earn the Achievement . * (Available with pre-order) Nightborne: with the The Nightfallen and completion of * Zandalari trolls: to be determined sometime after expansion release Highmountain Tauren female.jpg|Highmountain Tauren female Highmountain Tauren male.jpg|Highmountain Tauren male Highmountain Thunderhoof mount.jpg|Highmountain Thunderhoof Nightborne female.jpg|Nightborne female Nightborne male.jpg|Nightborne male Nightborne Manasaber mount.jpg|Nightborne Manasaber Media Images ;Battle for Azeroth Battle for Azeroth - Allied races 2.jpg|Initial Horde set: Nightborne, Zandalari troll, and Highmountain tauren Battle for Azeroth - Allied races 1.jpg|Initial Alliance set: Void elf, Dark Iron dwarf, and Lightforged draenei ;Crests File:Inv_misc_questionmark.png| Dark Iron dwarf crest File:Highmountain_Tauren_crest.png| Highmountain tauren crest File:Inv_misc_questionmark.png| Kul Tiran humans crest File:Lightforged_Draenei_crest.png| Lightforged draenei crest File:Inv_misc_questionmark.png| Mag'har orc crest File:Nightborne_crest.png| Nightborne crest File:Void_Elves_crest.png| Void elf crest File:Inv_misc_questionmark.png| Zandalari trolls crest Videos ;Official File:New_Allied_Races_Ready_to_Recruit|Aug 30, 2018 File:Allied_Races_-_Quick_Start_Guide|Jan 30, 2018 ;Fan-made File:Allied Races In Game Preview - Mounts, Heritage Armor, Customization & Racials Patch changes * * References See also * Allied races ideas External links ;Fandom Alliance Allied Races Now in ‘World of Warcraft’|bydate=Brett Bates Jul 31, 2018}} Horde Allied Races Now in ‘World of Warcraft’|bydate=Brett Bates Aug 2, 2018}} ;Guides ;News Category:Allied races Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Races